Toni Cipriani
Toni Cipriani was a character in the GTA series. He starred in GTA: Liberty City Stories and was a supporting character in GTA III. After killing a "made man" under orders from Don Salvatore Leone, Toni Cipriani left Liberty City and lived abroad for many years. He finally returns to the city in 1998, ready to rejoin the Leone family and reclaim his old position within the Liberty City Mafia. Toni is given work by a grateful Salvatore Leone, but because he was gone for so long, other members of the Leone family have had the time to capitalize on Toni's absence. Expecting to finally be "made" upon his return, Toni finds himself demoted and working under a younger, better-educated member and a made man named Vincenzo Cilli. Toni is astonished by the Don's lack of appreciation, and quickly grows to hate his new superior. Later on, he takes over Vincenzo's place. Vincenzo tries to kill him with a chainsaw, but he kills him. Toni's behaviour during the game suggests that he is very loyal, but does not suffer fools lightly. Physically, Toni is significantly thinner than his GTA III' incarnation; this is often met with criticism by his mother, Maria and Salvatore Leone, with his mother and Salvatore in particular mentioning that he is not being fed well. Toni goes above and beyond the law in protecting the Leone family's interests. In particular, Toni is instrumental in preventing a gang war being provoked by the Sicilian Mafia, who are attempting a takeover of the city. Toni becomes "made" when he assassinates the Mayor of Liberty City, R.C. Hole. Once Salvatore is arrested, Toni manages to suppress attempts by the Forelli family and the Liberty City Yakuza to overthrow the Leone family. It is courtesy of his efforts that the Forelli family are crippled beyond repair, and the Sindacco family is crushed completely (paving the way for the Leone family to control everything). Salvatore in indebted to Toni once more when he is rescued from multiple attempts on his life by the Sicilians. In the end, Toni is appointed by Salvatore to serve as his Caporegime, although Sal cheats Toni out of the money he was promised. Toni remains Capo at the time of GTA III. 'Note depending on how you pronounce it, Toni Cipriani is a spoof of Tony Soprano out of the American TV show The Sopranos. Toni Cipriani was voiced by Danny Mastrogiorgio, although originally he was voiced by Michael Madsen in GTA III. Villanous Acts Although Toni is the protagonist of GTA: LCS, he is an example of Anti Hero and Villain Protagonist, and probably, along with Tommy Vercetti, one of the protagonists of the GTA series that has committed more gruesome crimes, in spite that sometimes feels sorry for his evil deeds, and often confess in the church. In one of his most gruesome acts are the following: *Probably one of the most gruesome acts in the game is when, tired of supporting Giovanni Casa, because he stopped paying the protection of his mother, he goes to look for Giovanni, and takes him in a car to the sawmill. When Giovanni tries to escape, Toni chases and attacks him with an ax, and then puts the remains of Giovanni's body in a van and delivers it to his own deli. *On orders from a guy who was posing as reverend in the church, Toni climbed a fire truck and began to run over people, breaking car and make a total chaos in the city, because as said the reverend, was "because citizens deserve a punishment for evil." *On orders from Donald Love, had to put a bomb in the basement of Fort Staunton, and, probably killing thousands. Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Rockstar Games Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Mobsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:In love villains Category:Gunmen Category:Anti Heroes Category:Murderer Category:Axemen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rich Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Old Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Fan Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Vigilante Category:Henchmen Category:Mercenaries Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Assassin Category:Thugs Category:Living Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Mutilators Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Minor Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sociopaths Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Ax Crazy